The invention relates generally to an arrangement for establishing connections through a network based on AAL Type 2 technology and more specifically to predictive connection admission control in AAL Type 2 networks.
xe2x80x9cITU-T I.363.2, B-ISDN AAL Type 2 Specificationxe2x80x9d defines and describes the function of AAL Type 2 which makes it possible to multiplex up to 256 different AAL Type 2 channels over one asynchronous transfer mode (ATM) connection.
To establish an end-to-end AAL Type 2 (AAL2) connection between two or more termination points, one or more AAL2 channels are cascaded. To relay the traffic from one AAL2 channel to another, relaying points are provided.
Resources have to be allocated in the network to assure that each individual end-to-end AAL2 connection, for each direction, is assigned a certain amount of bandwidth, and that a certain level of quality of service (QoS) can be guaranteed for that connection. Here, bandwidth means the number of bits per second that can be transmitted by a user of the connection, and QoS can be expressed in terms of end-to-end delay and delay variation, packet loss ratio, etc.
Thus, at the time when an AAL2 connection is established, the routing scheme in use must consider that appropriate resources are available to ensure that the network can guarantee the bandwidth and the QoS associated with the connection.
The object of the invention is to ensure that appropriate resources are available in a network when an AAL2 connection is established.
This is attained mainly in that the network is divided into resource domains, and that each resource domain is provided with a prediction connection admission control unit which comprises information about available resources for connection through its own resource domain as well as information about available resources for connections through the other resource domains of the network.